Kingdom Of Steam
by Sky's Fable
Summary: Riku is the Prince of Steam, heir to the throne of the King of Steam. He was perfect in any way, except for the fact he absolutely despised Steam Pirates, rogues of the sky. However, his image of a Steam pirate changes when he is taken into one of the worst yet best Steam Pirate crew around and meets a mechanic who probably has a screw loose in his brain. Steampunk AU soraxriku


**HI PEOPLE! So anyway, I'm sorry for not going on with The Red Sky but don't fret, it's still ongoing. Just that I had another one of my crazy ideas which involved steam punk (due to watching Madagascar 3 the train part) and I knew it was my destiny (no not really) to type up a steampunk fic for Kingdom Heart! Partly this is actually because of another writer called Bebuzzu who kinda handed me the idea of writing a steam punk AU fic. So majority of credits goes to her, the extended part is me Sky Fable. So please sit back, kick your foot on a table or a human table, get a popcorn and 3D glas- wait no that's for the movies, anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Heart does not belong to me *screaming in the corner* and original plot belongs to Bebuzzu. Huge thanks to her for actually getting me to write it and my buddy buddy PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII who always talks to me and make my life not so boring. Oh wait, I'm stalling here. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

In the world of Steam, a social pyramid was established long time ago when ancient civilisation began. At the very top was of course the King of Steam, below it would be the Royal family, and then there was the Nobles. Mercenary was under the Nobles. But at the very button of the pyramid was not slave or peasant; It was the Steampunk Pirates. Riku Miyuno is one of the Royal family members, therefore he had absolute power on almost everything. Everything, but the pirates. His mother and father told him stories of how bad they were, how they would rob families of their belongings. Sometimes, they would even kidnap children and take them somewhere far away that no one knows. Since then, he had vowed to destroy every pirate that existed in the Steam world.

"Have you packed your things?" His mother asked him for the umpteenth time, fussing over him while running her fingers through his silver hair. The boy was dressed in a yellow buttoned shirt, a brown cape sewn on the shoulders, cream coloured pants, boots made with the finest leather along with gloves.

"Yes, mother. I have checked at least ten times." Riku sighed, rolling his eyes but smiled anyway for he knew he was going to miss his mother mostly. She was the one who took care of him for majority of his life, the rest was trying to impress his father, Xehanort who is the current ruler of Steam. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She replied, ruffling his hair. "Now you don't want to keep your uncle Zexion waiting do you?" Riku rolled his eyes again and boarded the air ship, waving good bye to his mother.

"It is an honour to have you aboard, Lord Riku." A rather fat man greeted. "I am Pete, best sky sailor you will ever find around here. I do hope you will enjoy your stay on The Savage." Riku, however, ignored the man's greeting and marched off to his cabin with his suitcase in tow. The room was very large with a four poster purple bed at the side, the wooden floor covered mostly by a fluffy red rug, and a desk next to the bed.

"How bland, I expected more... Interesting." Riku said to himself, and proceeded to unpack. According to his mental map, his uncle Zexion lived in The Enchanted Dominion which was quite far away from The Land that never was, his home country. He stared out of the window, enjoying the cool breeze that rubbed against his skin. Suddenly, there was an explosion which shook Riku off balance. Panicked shrieks could be heard above, Pete's voice boomed out several orders he didn't comprehend. There was another explosion, and Riku felt fear building up inside him. He quickly hurried to where his suitcase was and brought out a demon shaped sword, a gift from none other than his father. His door burst open, revealing Pete in a panicked state.

"Lord Riku, please take cover! We are being attacked by pirates!" He exclaimed and ran off in the hallways. Riku narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and walked out of his room. Gunshots and metals clashing against each other could be heard. Footsteps were approaching behind me and he spun around with the sword ready to be used. He would've swung it, if he had time to. Someone struck him hard on the back of his head. Bits of black were dotting his vision and he was quickly knocked out cold.

* * *

The silver haired teen groaned, opening his aquamarine eyes which were very blurry. After blinking a few times, he realised he was no longer on the Savage but on another ship inside. A rescue ship, he thought with hope. Rolling off the bed, he walked to the door and turned its knob. The door did not budge at all and Riku's hope was deflating fast.

"Just be careful. He might be awake." He heard a man warn behind the door, his voice rather low and smooth.

"Leon, you know I'm always careful!" Another replied indignantly, this voice resembling a young person. Riku quickly backed away from the door, and sat down on a chair, his hope completely depleted. The wooden door swung open, revealing a young boy, staring at him with sapphire eyes. His cinnamon hair spiked everywhere, defying gravity, a brown puffy cap with brown goggle hiding some spikes, and he was a head shorter than Riku. He wore a sleeveless red button vest over a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a orange belt with a holster that carried three things; a hammer, a wrench and two pair of leather gloves. His black shoes were rather large from his size, the toe part very big with streaks of yellow zigzagging on the side.

A bright smile crept on his lips, eyes beaming at him, and ran up to him. "You're awake! So what's your name, what's your favourite colour, where do you live, and oh my god, is your hair silver?!" The brunette ranted crazily without taking a breath.

"How dare you talk to me, peasant!" Riku growled darkly. "I'm Riku Miyuno, son of King Xehanort!"

The boy was however unfazed by his anger, keeping his cheery attitude on which irritated Riku further. "Well nice to meet you, Riku. The name is Sora Kaze!" Sora replied, holding out a hand.

"Are you honestly expecting me to touch your filthy hands?" Riku raised a silver annoyed eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Whoops, I should've remembered to wash them after fixing the engine... But hey, can't blame me, I never bother to remember these stuff." Sora shrugged, rubbing a finger on his cheek and smudged black liquid onto the skin.

"You have gloves for a reason." The prince looked at the gloves in Sora's holster and the other noticed it.

"Right... I knew that." Sora pouted, indignantly.

"And I supposed you are my kidnappers? Planning to use me as a hostage against my father?" Riku scoffed. "Just wait until my father hears of this, you will all be executed for kidnapping the Prince of Steam."

"Prince of Steam...?" Sora mumbled, laced with confusion. Riku waited for his reaction, expecting a sneer or so from the boy.

"What's a Prince of Steam?"

That caught him off guard by a mile.

"W-what do you mean you don't know!?" He exploded literally, staring at Sora incredously. "The Prince of Steam is the heir to the King of Steam who rules the Kingdom of Steam!"

"Why is there so many steam words in there?" Sora wondered out loud out of the blue.

"That's besides the point! How do you not know me, the Prince of Steam?!"

"I don't know!" Sora said yet again, puffing his cheek up again. "But that's some crazy idea you thought of, us kidnapping you. I mean, Leon isn't THAT cruel, he's just really stern... And demanding... Not to mention kinda scary... But he is really nice once you get past his 'scary' part."

Riku only scoffed at this, rolling his aquamarine eyes. "Really, what's next? Islands made up of gold appears?" He joked.

"Really, there's something like that?!" Sora asked, surprised.

"No stupid, that was a joke. There's no way an island made of gold exists, it impossible. And even if there was, my father would've already found it." Riku said, narrowing his eyes. "Bah, you peasants are so stupid. Its no wonder that us higher class are better than you, you're stupider than a pathetic dog. Wait, you're even worse than a weak dog."

Unfortunately, his insult didn't seem to register in the brunet's brain. "You sure say lots of funny stuffs you know. Oh yeah, you never told me where you came from!"

"From the Steam Kingdom in the Land that never was, stupid. It's the most prosperous land where everyone happy being away from commoners like you." Riku answered proudly.

"Do you have a family there? What are they like?" Sora asked, his curiosity growing bigger and bigger.

"Much better than you." The other replied.

"Are they mean, rude, pi-"

"They are nothing like that!" Riku yelled angrily, glaring dangerously at the brunette. "Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you filthy trash!"

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but closed it immediately after. He blew a cheeky raspberry at the silver haired teen and quickly ran out of the door before Riku could do anything. Riku let out a heavy sigh but realised the door was left opened. His hope renewed, he ran to the door but a tall man with shoulder length brown hair stood in his way before he could escape. Of course someone had to get in my way! He though angrily and backed away from the man's cold blue eyes.

"Hmph, so you're Riku?" The man didn't change his expression when he said this. He wore a black coat with a lion insignia on the right of his chest, the neck decorated with white fur, and the right sleeve cut off. Three belts tightened themselves on the left arm, andy black leathery gloves covered his hands. Brown pants were held with a leather belt, and had black boots on. There was a scar on his face, giving him the impression that he has been to a fight several times, and that fact was encouraged with his muscular build.

"Yes, yes, as my kidnapper, of course you'd know my name." Riku said sarcastically, his elbow sitting on the arm rest and leaned on it.

"Hm, you should be glad we 'kidnapped' you then. If you didn't know, Enchanted Dominion was attacked just yesterday and there are rogue Steampunk Pirates around." The other explained in a monotone along with sarcasm.

"Like you aren't any different than them." Riku growled, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. "All Steampunk pirates are the same, they'd do anything just to get what they want. Selfish impudent bastards."

"And you Royals are the same as us. Both of our hands are covered in blood whether you like it or not."

Riku jerked his head up at him, gritting his teeth. "We are nothing like you! You want destruction and chaos, we just want peace!" Riku retorted.

"Believe what you want, you are only avoiding the truth." The man sighed. "And for your information, we aren't kidnapping you. We're going to keep you until its safe to take you to Enchanted Dominion."

"That's the same as kidnapping." Riku grumbled.

"No it's not. Kidnapping is when you steal someone forcibly for a specific reason. Keeping you until things are safe is when there's no pirate around, and we let you go."

"You're just avoiding the truth."

"No I'm not, you're the one who is." Riku swore the man had smirked a bit before he left the room, not before locking the door. Cursing to himself, he slammed one fist on the table next to him in anger, ignoring the pain and wondered where his beloved sword was. It was a gift from his father, crafted by the best and given to him on his 16th birthday. He heaved a heavy sigh and stared out of the window where the orange sky was.

* * *

A week has past since his capture and Riku was not dealing with it very well. For instance, Riku refused to eat the food they gave him, believing that it was poisoned. He was sitting on the chair as he usually does, resting his arms on the wooden table and staring out of the window. There were three knocks on the door, and Riku muttered an "Enter."

The door promptly burst open, revealing the very same boy he met on his first day on the ship he dubbed 'Prison' with a plate carrying a tray of mouth watering food.

"Hey, Riku! Wow, you're a lot skinny than the last time I saw you which was a week ago but hard to think that someone royal would turn so skinny in less than a week and a half but then you're Riku and-" Sora ranted, placing the tray of food next to Riku. He noticed Riku not touching his food and frowned, stopping his rant. "Riku, you might wanna eat. You'll be a stick if you don't eat, that's what aunt Aerith tells me." He informed and sat on the other chair, ignoring Riku's glare at him.

"And what? Eat poisoned food?" Riku scoffed. "If there's one things I know, that would be never trust a Steampunk Pirate, especially those who kidnaps me."

Sora was quickly launched into hysterical laughter. "You're worried about THAT?! Oh my god, you're even funnier than Leon! He won't drink Aunt Aerith Tea but he will definitely eat her food! She makes the best stew and, and, and um... Oh right, I can't forget her cookies too! Wait, that Vanitas... No no no, that's Ventus..." Again, Sora began to rant on about food, Riku attempting to keep his empty hunger under control but he couldn't help his stomach growling loudly, demanding for food, poisoned or not.

"What was that?" Sora asked curiously, staring at Riku.

"Nothing!" Riku retorted hastily, blushing a bit. His stomach roared again and he sighed in defeat.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Sora accused with a mischievous smile. "I know that sound no matter how many times you deny it!"

"Fine, I'm hungry! Happy?!" Riku yelled, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Don't worry, Aunt Aerith is too nice to poison somebody. She won't even hurt a fly! Just try it, Riku or else I'll eat it." Sora playfully threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Riku was now glaring daggers at him.

"I would." Sora smirked, a hand sneaking to the bowl of stew. Riku couldn't take it and he snatched the bowl swiftly, scarfing down its content. "Woah, take it easy. I didn't mean you to choke." On cue, Riku was now coughing madly, pounding at his chest from the heat of the stew. Sora was patting his back sympathetically.

"As much as I hate to admit, this... Stew you call it, is like the food at home. Only not as extravagant." Riku admitted, his head low in shame for surrendering.

"Riku, cheer up! When Aunt Aerith knows that you've eaten her stew is time, she'll be really happy. She doesn't like it when someone suffers, it brings the bad luck to the group." Sora said.

"Is that so?" Riku asked as he devoured a slice of bread.

"Yeah, we're all a big family here you see. Even you're part of it!" Sora grinned happily. Riku nearly choked on his bread when he heard this.

"Excuse me? Me as part as your family?" Riku asked incredulously, eyes staring at him like he had grown another head. "Sora, you hardly know me and already make me a part of your family? I have my own family thank you very much, and I don't want to be around with a bunch of Steampunk Pirates."

"Oh, I see... So what's your family like? Like is your mom nice or maybe cranky? And your dad must be a workaholic, I know it!" Sora asked curiously.

Riku rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he swallowed his bread. "Well, mother is very kind to me, she always takes care of me when father is busy or when I'm lonely. And what on steam is a workaholic?"

"A workaholic is a person who works a lot and won't stop at all. Like Leon." Sora explained.

"Leon?"

"He's that tall guy with brown hair. He's got a scar that's goes like this." Sora moved his finger from the top right of his face to the bottom left.

"Ah that man. Is he always so stern like that?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, he's so uptight and scary and such a workaholic. Only my Aunt Aerith can make him rest and it's not very often." Sora replied, shuddering at the word 'workaholic'. "I don't get how do you keep on working without getting tired. I don't like working all of the time, it makes me feel like a robot. Except I'm a guy... And I'm not made of metal... And I'm not made from someone.. Am I?" Riku didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry at Sora's innocence. It appeared he did not learn about the subject yet which was lucky of him.

* * *

Another week past and Leon, upon being pleaded by Sora's puppy eyes, allowed Riku to explore the airship they were on, hence the silverette was looking for any emergency ship to escape in. He soon found himself in a large room, wooden stairs leading down to a group of cotton white couches surrounded a table, a red carpet underneath the furnitures. He deduced the place was the main room of the airship since the other rooms he found were mostly bedrooms, although there was not a lot of rooms.

"Hey there!" A girl with short jet black hair suddenly appeared in front of him. She was dressed in a black outfit consisting of a vest covering a shirt, shorts and leather boots. Goggles were strapped on her forehead, one len bigger than the other. "Welcome abord the High Wind, old guy!"

"E-Excuse me? Old guy?" Riku sputtered irritably, instantly ticked off by her way of greeting him, the Prince of Steam.

"Duh, you got white hair so obviously you're old. Only old people have white hair and the other old man who doesn't is a blonde but he doesn't count." The girl explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, the name is Yuffie. You're Riku Milko right?"

Again, he sputtered. "Its Miyuno, not Milko! Where did you get that anyway?!"

"They sound exactly the same." Yuffie reasoned cheekily.

"No, they sound completely different." Riku argued back with a glare.

"Same."

"Different."

"Same."

"Different."

"Same times ten times." Yuffie smirked.

"Different times infinity." Riku shot her a victorious smirk. "I win, you lose."

"No fair! I call cheats! Squall, infinity is definitely cheating right?!" She barked to Leon who was just passing by. Riku rose a brow, wasn't his name Leon?

"No it isn't and why are you dragging me into one of your games?" Leon deadpanned at her.

"Because! I don't know where Sora-"

"He's fixing the boiler room." The man cut her quickly before she could launch into another one of her rants. "He should be done soon, he gets things done too quickly."

"I trained him well then." Yuffie grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go bother Cid. Bye!" And with that, the girl ran off to bother the man called Cid.

"She reminds me of that commoner, Sora was it?" Riku commented out loud and faced Leon. "So how long until you'll set me free?"

"We're almost at Enchanted Dominion so keep your patience." Leon growled rather angrily.

"Also, that girl called you Squall but Sora called you Leon. What is your real name?" Riku asked in a demanding tone.

"It is none of your business, Prince Milko." Leon smirked when he saw Riku's face go red in fury. Riku growled angrily before leaving the room, off into another hallway. He was too busy grumbling incorehently and glaring daggers at the air to notice a door he was about to pass banged open and hit the poor boy squarely on his face.

"Bleargh!" Sora stumbled out of the door and slammed it shut, his face stained with black oil as well as his clothes. He then noticed Riku lying on the floor. "Riku, why are you sleeping on the floor?" He asked.

"Guess why." The silver haired boy grumbled, getting up and rubbed his sore nose.

Sora thought for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno. So anyway, how do you like the High Wind? Uncle Cid made it really cool." He grinned cheerfully.

"I suppose it is what you call 'cool' but not exactly as fancy as a royal's ship..." Then a thought struck him. "Sora, did you happen to find a demon shaped sword by any chance?" He asked hopefully. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost.

"Nah, why?"

Or maybe it was. Riku's shoulders slumped in disappointment and obviously Sora noticed this. "But I think I saw someone with a sword like that." Riku's eyes lit up again. "Oh wait no, that isn't right." His shoulders slumped again. "Oh wait, yeah I think I've seen a demon shaped sword." His eyes lit up once more.

"Really? Where?" Riku asked urgently.

"Um..." Sora racked his brain for a while, stratching his hair and finally shrugged. "I forgot."

"Don't play with my hopes like that!" Riku yelled annoyed. Instead of cowering in fear for defying against a noble, let alone the Prince of Steam, Sora laughed. He laughed. Riku blinked in surprise. This peasant is laughing at him for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sora apologised through his fits of laughter although there was no hint of actually being sorry in his tone, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Couldn't resist." He laughed a few more until his stomach had the knots and his laughter calmed down. "Ok, ok. I don't think there was a demon wing sword around when I got you off some bully."

"Bully?"

"We found your ship being raided by another bunch of steam pirates, and I kinda asked the others if we could y'know, help save you guys." Sora explained sheepishly, shuffling his feet. "So we boarded your ship and I saw a big guy carrying you."

"I see..." Riku nodded in understanding although he was unnerved by the fact he was knocked out by a mere steam pirate. "What happened after that?"

"I hit him with a pipe."

Riku blinked again. "Pardon me?"

"I. Hit. Him. With. A. Pipe." Sora repeated again. "He was down for the count and I dragged you onto the ship."

"Wait, where did you get the pipe? On the ship?" Riku asked incredously but curiously. He remembered there ws definitely no loose pipes or spare pipes aboard the deck of the Savage, so he was curious how on steam did Sora get a pipe. More specifically, how he could swing it. The boy didn't even look like he could hold a crate, let alone a metal pipe!

"Well, you bang the nearest pipe with a wrench until it comes off and whack it at anyone who you want to whack it at." Sora explained. Ok, so apparently Sora was stronger than he looked, Riku noticed. "So after that, I... Can't remember much." Riku noticed there was some hesitance in the last sentence but decided not to press Sora about it. Clearly, the boy was hiding something but whatever it was intrigued Riku greatly.

"So my sword is possibly lost at the endless abyss below?" He asked sadly.

"Uhm..." Sora hesitated again, debating whether to answer or not. "Would it make you happier if I said no?"

"The truth." Riku said sternly.

"I... Guess so." Sora replied almost pitifully and suddenly straightened up. "Well, I better get back to work. I think the stench is gone." He promptly opened up the door and that was probably the worst stench Riku had ever smelled, which was probably going to be branded in his mind forever. Poor boy.

"Urp, no it hasn't." Sora gasped, shutting the door quickly, his face a little green. "I can never get use to the smell of oil mixed with steam."

"That's the smell of oil mixed with steam?! Its horrible!" Riku gagged, pinching his nose.

"Yep, but it doesn't happen a lot." Sora assured and opened the nearest window. "C'mon, let's go to the lounge. I think dinner is going to happen real soon." Sora said, tucking his filthy gloves into his holster. Unlike his gloves which were completely covered in grim and oil, the brunet's hand were completely clean and flawless. Just a week ago, it was completely filthy like his glove but now it appeared like it never touched dirt at all. The duo walked back to the large room Riku called the Observation room or in Sora's words, a big big room they call a lounge. Leon and Yuffie were seated on one of the couches, and noticed the boys enter the lounge.

"Hey Sora and Milko." Riku twitched irritatedly at his newfound nick name.

"Milko? I thought it was Riku." Sora asked, curiously.

Before Yuffie could trick Sora into called Riku Milko, Leon cut in. "Did you finish fixing the boiler room?"

"Um... Yeah?" Leon could quickly tell Sora was lying, either because of the oil and steam mixing together, creating an unimaginable stench that would haunt one's dream for a very long time, or because the brunet was too lazy and napped somewhere aboard the High Wind. He figured it was the former, Sora knew how important his job was despite being a slacker.

"What's for dinner?" Sora asked, taking a seat on a couch across Leon, followed by Riku.

"The usual. Home made stew." A rough voice of a man suddenly answered and Riku looked up from the table in front of them to see a man around his forties with blonde hair. He was dressed in a black aviator vest over a clean white shirt, beige coloured pants and dark brown boots. His hands were covered by long black gloves and a pair of goggles on his head. There was a cigerette wedged in his mouth, filling the room with a smoky aroma.

"So how's the Prince of Steam?" The blonde man asked. Riku didn't get to answer when the man cut him off. "Don't care. Dinners up, Sora, Yuffie, get your ass in the kitchen and bring me out. And no stealing other portions or you will end up in the boiler room for the entire day." Sora and Yuffie's face were replaced by fear for a brief moment before running out to a kitchen just behind Yuffie's couch. They quickly came back with plates holding a bowl of stew each, followed by a brunette wearing a pale pink long dress with a darker shade of pink over it. Her hair was braided and held up by a red ribbon.

"Oh, is this the Prince of Steam, Riku Miyuno? Well it's certainly a pleasure and honour to meet someone like you aboard our ship." The woman greeted him, her voice gentle and caring. "I hope you enjoy your stay while we take you to Enchanted Dominion but excuse us for our improper manners."

"Improper manners? What are you talking about?" Yuffie huffed her cheeks.

"You did call me Milko." Riku smirked mischeviously when she froze for a moment and looked up to the brunette. "May I ask who are you lot?"

"Forgive us, lord. I'm Aerith Gainsborough. This is Cid Highwind, our pilot and Squall-"

"Its Leon."

"Squall Leonhart although he prefers to be called Squall." Aerith carried on like she was never interrupted at all and gestured at Sora. "I believe you already know but he is Sora, our mechanic."

"Can we eat now? I'm starviiinnnnggg!" Sora dramatically groaned and when Aerith nodded slightly, he immediately pounced onto his stew, Yuffie doing exactly the same. Riku watched in amusement when the two challenged each other to a speed eating contest whilst eating his own stew in his own pace. He was surprised how well the food tasted, it was similar to his castle's food.

"What's in this stew?" Riku asked Cid.

"Everything I threw in the stew was from the fridge."

"Pardon?"

"Basically, I threw in all sorts of food from the fridge into that." Cid explained, pointing at his bowl of stew.

"Cid, did you forget to clear out the fish bones?" Leon asked annoyed, holding up a fish bone.

"Hey, I just throw whatever I find in the fridge."

Riku almost felt like throwing up but forced the stew down his throat despite now having knowledge of its contents. Dinner was an eventful time for Riku, Sora and Yuffie started a bet on who could hold their breath the longest and see who could make the other lose their breath the fastest. In the end, neither of them won because both of them passed out from lack of oxygen. Why they refused to take their breath when it was needed was quickly explained by Aerith, the two got so competitive at times, they would forget common sense and do stupid things like holding their breath until they lost consciousness.

"I'll get him to bed." Leon said, hauling Sora over his back and walking out of the lounge. Riku felt a twitch in his heart but dismissed the feeling.

"I'll be going to sleep too." Riku added and headed off to the same direction where Leon was going. His room was after all in their direction and once he got inside his room, he changed out of his clothes, and climbed into his bed. Today had been quite eventful enough for him and it was time to receive some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**So how was the story? Please review, it'll make my day better and probably help improve my grammer. I'll admit I rushed the last part because I wanted this to be really long but I had no idea how to extend the first chapter another more so yeah and so this plot was born, again by Bebuzzu. Credits to her people ok?**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story because I actually worked really hard for it, ya? Oh god, I'm talking like Tidus, SOMEONE SAVE MY ACCENT!**


End file.
